


Wait For Me

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I learned to say “see you soon” but never goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Coldplay and I got inspired.

 

-

Lord, I don’t know which way I am going  
which way the river’s going to flow  
it just seems that upstream I keep rowing  
still got such a long way to go  
still got such a long way to go  
  
-

This can’t be happening I thought. Please don’t take him away I prayed. Make it end soon I wished.

Everything was a blur. All those faces telling me “I’m sorry” and I couldn’t even look them in the eyes. Words won’t make him come back.

I could feel my heart getting heavier. I miss you.

All the arrows hitting my heart. Long and pointed. Crossing over to the other side, making me bleed… Blood that was spreading slowly on my body. Painting my fingers with pain.

A comforting hand pressed my shoulder. Lifting my head and looking up, with heavy tears in my eyes, I could see our older son. Passing me the caring look that’s always in his eyes. I cried more and held his hand. I would have to create them without you. How can I do this alone I asked myself.

I couldn’t help but cry more. And I know you wouldn’t want me to. Closing my eyes I could hear you saying “Hey babe, don’t cry. I’m here… I always will”

But you’re not! I wanted to scream.

My best friend. My lover. My husband. My everything was gone. Forever. Without saying goodbye.

And when I realized I would never look in his eyes anymore. I cried. Those dazzling blue eyes. Like the sky in hot summer days. My favorite eyes. Closed forever.

When the time came, I refused to say goodbye. But our kids did. They will miss you as much as me. But they’re strong. They can handle this better than me.

On our way back home I kept whispering to myself Wait for me Ni, we’ll be together soon.

-

and that light hits your eyes  
I know I swear we’ll find somewhere  
the streets are paved with gold  
bullets fly split the sky  
but that’s alright  
sometimes sunlight comes streaming through the holes  
  
-

It didn’t happen as soon as I wished. I lived more half of my life without him. One day after the other. I learned to say “see you soon” but never goodbye. It was getting easier to wait. Our children grew up. They are already adults now and I’m proud of them. They are always around, coming to drink tea or bringing our grandchildren to visit, “cheeky toddlers” as you would say. Halfway through my aging, names no longer made sense, and I was always mistaking someone.

It was a windy day of April. I was expecting something slow and painful. And I got the opposite.

I was falling asleep and suddenly I could see myself lying in bed. I stopped to look at me, all wrinkled and white haired. It was weird. I almost did not recognize myself.

Took me a few minutes to realize that I actually was dead. And the only thing I could think was on finding him.

If focused enough, I could hear him calling me. His voice echoed, as if in a tunnel. Beautiful as I remembered. I wondered if he hadn’t become an angel.

A strong yellow light formed itself on my side, I clenched my eyes because it was difficult to see. It was a very welcoming light, all warm and beautiful. And before I realized I was walking towards it.

The light swallowed me like I was just a dust in the wind and when I passed to the other side I couldn’t see a thing. It took me a few minutes to accustom myself with clarity.

When I got able to see again the first thing I noticed was that I was young again. My hands were not wrinkled anymore and I was skinnier. Just to make sure I touched my head and I was amazed when found there my old curls.

I was pretty much enjoying the moment.

I looked at the ground and an involuntary whistle left my lips. The pavement was made of gold. Pure gold. And was shining more intensely than the sunlight.

I started paying more attention in the street. It was very long, I could barely see the end. There were several identical wooden houses, one beside the other, on both sides of the street. They looked very welcoming. The grass in the gardens, was of a green that made me want to lie there and stare at the clouds all day. It looked like a village, but there was no one there.

I started walking slowly, enjoying the place and that was when I saw him again. After decades without looking at him. I smiled.

There he was, sitting on a bench of one of those houses, looking as young as me. He was playing the guitar. The one I gave to him on his 22nd birthday. Just tapping a few notes and trying to build a rhythm.

When I came closer but yet still a little bit far from him he raised his head seeming to notice me just now. He smiled. Smiled with his eyes. He was happy to see me.

He dropped his guitar as soon as he saw me. I stood on the sidewalk as he came to my direction. He looked like an angel indeed. The sun contrasted with his perfectly combed blond hair and he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. I could barely believe he was in front of me.

“Hey.” he said holding my hand and looking me in the eyes.

“Hey…” I imitated not knowing what to say. He smiled even more. We started to walk holding hands in silence. We didn’t need to say anything. I could feel him.

I did not know how these things worked. How long will I have with him? Will he have to go somewhere else? What will happen to us? I was full of unanswered questions.

“Don’t worry love. We have all the time in the world.” He answered and gave me a loving look. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

And he didn’t need to say that he loved me because I could feel it in my heart.


End file.
